suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vez the Zaunite Enforcer
"The wars you incited pale in comparison to what I have seen." ;Taunting * "Protocol Engaged: True terror you shall never become." ;Taunting *"Jayce. Your future is limited, you will not always see tomorrow." ;Taunting *"Anarchist? You are ill-prepared for what is to come, stand aside." ;Taunting *"Your existence is an aberration to my programming - identify yourself." ;Taunting *"I shall incinerate every last one of your kind until all that remain are cinders." *"I would like to see you try to adapt to my flames, creature" ;Taunting *"Squash, smash, obliterate - the larva can not be allowed to feed." - Kog'maw ;Taunting *"The void wont need a prophet for long...." *"What happens then Malzahar?" ;Taunting *"Scanners Indicate being is 99% metal 1%.... hue?" ;Taunting "The real nightmare has yet to come" ;Taunting *"Your burrowing yourself into a grave, demon" ;Taunting *"Poison is only effective until the enemy becomes immune." ;Taunting "Your lantern aids you well.... until your common enemy has no soul" ;Taunting *Enemy - "I quarry the strengths of firing blindly, tiny rodent." *Allied - "Do not forfeit your territory, tiny rodent, Zaun will need you." ;Taunting *"Your future is about to become a lot more near sighted, analyzer." *"The last thing you'll see is me over you." ;Taunting *"I suggest a reallocation of your objectives, lawbringer." *"Punch all you like: you can not break me." ;Taunting "Prepare yourself, Creator." ;Taunting *"Your bombs are a clever design but I suggest you make them bigger. ;Killing a void champion *"Error 404, void aberration can no longer be found." | damage = | toughness = | control = | mobility = | utility = | difficulty = | health = | health regen = | mana = | mana regen = | energy = | energy regen = | range type = | attack range = | attack damage = | attack speed = | armor = | magic resist = | move speed = | unit radius = | origin = | class = | ability name = | ability description = }} Describe your champion! Lore The void invasion happens in the future, and they take over everything. Zaun and Piltover form an alliance and create a being that they could send back in time to stop the void invasion from happening. They create V.E.Z. but with all the rushing they had to do, he has many errors and malfunctions. He is sent back, and arrives in Zaun knowing that the void is coming, but he doesn't know when. He lumbers around Zaun, endlessly waiting for the day to come, that he can stop the void from destroying the city. His "being rushed" means he has malfunctions and errors which are shown in his passive, and his ultimate. One effect of these errors is he doesnt know when the invasion will happen, only that it will, and the horrors of it. Abilities V.E.Z. runs on charge instead of mana, which does not have any base regeneration. If V.E.Z. runs out of charge he will go into lockdown for 6 seconds while his charge regenerates to full, during which time he is immobilized and unable to cast or attack. V.E.Z. will take reduced damage while in lockdown. |leveling = % |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} V.E.Z. locks his arms together - forming a blockade - and then charges forward, pushing enemies aside and dealing physical damage. Enemies hit directly are pushed forward instead. Upon reactivation or reaching maximum range, V.E.Z. will disengage his blockade - flinging enemies in front of his shield overhead. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} V.E.Z. gains a heating up charge every time he takes damage from a large unit, which lasts for 10 seconds and stacks up to 100 times. V.E.Z. gains 1% armor penetration for every charge. |description2 = V.E.Z. purges stored heat in a wave of fire, dealing physical damage to surrounding enemies. This consumes all heating up charges. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} V.E.Z. swipes his arms in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit. Enemies below half health are also knocked up. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} V.E.Z. jams the map of nearby enemies, causing it to update at a reduced interval. This will affect enemies even if they do not have sight of V.E.Z. |description2 = V.E.Z. begins charging his missile launcher, increasing the range and stun duration of Pierce the Heavens over the next few seconds. |description3 = V.E.Z. fires a large canister that hurtles forward and explodes upon hitting an enemy champion, dealing physical damage and stunning nearby enemies. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *The map will be appear to glitch-out while disabled. }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery Vez_concept_art.jpg|Vez concept art 1